sunbornfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Achievements
Achievements are badges of merit the player can earn for completing specific actions within Sunborn. They are divided into several categories, and the list below will keep to that. Campaign Achievements Semper Human Complete the Human Campaign on any difficulty Warrior's Honor Complete the Heil Campaign on any difficulty Snake in the Grass Clear the Taeski Campaign on any difficulty Mind over Matter Clear the Scain Campaign on any difficulty King of the Hill Clear the Alintean Campaign on any difficulty Science Shorty Clear the Erythian Campaign on any difficulty Diminutive Medic Clear the Zyzyt Campaign on any difficulty Four-Armed Fury Clear the Iharsh-Daraz Campaign on any difficulty Elemental, My Dear Watson Clear the Fendian Campaign on any difficulty Going Green Clear the Elorskra Campaign on any difficulty Finality...? Clear the Last Campaign on any difficulty Only Human...? Clear the Human Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Unbeaten, Unbroken Clear the Heil Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Serpentine Grace Clear the Taeski Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Psychic Visionary Clear the Scain Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Cosmic Commander Clear the Alintean Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Technological Triumph Clear the Erythian Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Lazarus Clear the Zyzyt Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Arachnophobia Clear the Iharsh-Daraz Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Fire and Frost Clear the Fendian Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Ecological Excellence! Clear the Elorskra Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Finality! Clear the Last Campaign on the Suicide Difficulty Collector Find all of the hidden collectibles in one campaign Packrat Find all of the hidden collectibles in five campaigns Hoarder Find all of the hidden collectibles in all campaigns Co-op Killers Clear a campaign with a partner Friends Forever Clear every campaign with a partner Free Roam Unlock Free Play mode Swordmaster Find all Ten Sabers of Aruned Unburnt Complete a campaign on Expert or higher without dying No Stone Unturned Unlock all of the Nanite Doors in the game. Multiplayer Achievements Wanderer Play on 20 different maps Explorer Play on 40 different maps Trailblazer Play on 60 different maps Completionist Play on every map Arena Rank: Novice Reach Level 50 of the Arena Arena Rank: Beginner Reach Level 100 of the Arena Arena Rank: Intermediate Reach Level 200 of the Arena Arena Rank: Advanced Reach Level 300 of the Arena Arena Rank: Master Reach Level 400 of the Arena Arena Rank: Champion Reach Level 500 of the Arena The Human Contender Defeat Richard Sinclair on Level 50 of the Arena The Mad God Defeat Sovakadris on Level 100 of the Arena Pearlescent Defeat 056-Pearl on Level 200 of the Arena Black-Blooded Defeat 055-Edge on Level 250 of the Arena Maniac Machine Defeat 256-Morceti on Level 300 of the Arena Serpent's Gaze Defeat 259-Meggothia on Level 400 of the Arena Crystal Heart Defeat Kelthos Edge on Level 500 of the Arena A New Challenger! Unlock a new character for the Arena A Full Roster Unlock every character for the Arena You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!! Yes... there are Collectibles in Multiplayer too?! ...Alternates? Unlock a Map Alternate Cartographer Unlock all of the Map Alternates Versatile Victor Win a round as every species Tyrant In a Land Grab game, win by forcing out the other three teams. Assassin In Priority Zero, help your team score all 10 Commander Kills before your enemy scores one. Cross-Category Achievements Like a Kid Again! Acquire all 325 Senate Hunter Action Figures The Sunborn Cometh Reach the Designation Rank of "Sunborn" Treasure Hunter Find every Hidden Weapon Gun Collector Acquire Every Gun in the Game Quartermaster Acquire Every Armor in the Game Symbol Collector Acquire Every Symbol in the Game No Regrets Find the hidden motorcycle